


First Rain

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Drabble, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Rain, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the first rain of the 2012 Summer Monsoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Rain

Come Lightning, Thunder,  
Dance on high!  
Rumble loud in the atmosphere  
Shake the ground  
Announce the coming rain, water for the thirsty Earth

First Storm, Monsoon herald  
Of cloudbursts  
Shout loud the wind-bourn gift  
Tumbling from the sky  
Profuse, cool, wet relief for parched creatures

Fat drops spatter, dash down  
Making red-brown mud,  
Fill the air with the dust-green scent  
Of wet creosote  
Sage and saguaro, breathing in the rain. 

May this be but the harbinger,  
The leading edge  
Of a season fecund with storms  
Rain enough to fill arroyos,  
To water well the desert and all that dwells therein.


End file.
